MY POINT IS(3RD PART OF STEELE INC AN ADDITION
by Ada Gamez
Summary: The trip back to Los Angeles in which the couple has to go back to Los Angeles to work every day and handle the intimate relationship that was born in San Diego Its narrated here. Enjoy it!


MY POINT IS ... CONVERSING WITH STEELE. THIRD PART AFTER STEELE INC.

It was Sunday morning.

San Diego would be over very soon for them.

At eleven o'clock the reception staff sent them to the employee of one of the boutiques of the hotel and they agreed to buy something simple, T-shirt and jeans for her, shirt and jeans for him and underwear for both of them. The girl took the both sizes and she retired promising that in twenty minutes she would send them the order. They bathed together in the jacuzzi. It was an intimate and sensual bath, with the essential oils of gardenia that she had used the night before. He ran her silently over her sponge, uncovering her, admiring her with every fiber of his own being. Was it really possible a passion as great as he felt? The silence in which only a few pleasant murmurs could be accommodated was respected by them, leaving them to speak only their hands and legs. He washed her hair with softness and tenderness. He thought that if Laura let him do it, they would not return to Los Angeles that Sunday.

She poured essential oil on her right hand and spread it on his shoulders and chest. They looked at each other delighted with what they saw in the reflection of their eyes. Privacy. Trust. Sweetie. Smoothness.

Remington respected her silence.

She enjoyed the wonderful touches of his hands.

They had made love three times in a few hours. Would they do it one more time? The answer was given by Remington sitting up to get out of the water as he lifted her up with a single determined movement of his firm hands. He had no idea if this would continue in Los Angeles. He thought that she would surely need them to be discreet there "for the good of the agency"!

He remembered some of the events of the night and early morning and smiled. His eyes locked on hers. They would take advantage of those twenty minutes that the girl in the hotel shop had promised ...

He grabbed a towel and barely dried it. She was deposited by him on the bed as one who deposits flowers or something very delicate on the sheets that were mute witnesses of the passion that had enchanted them there.

The city of San Diego had finally had charm for him.

He would always remember what happened in those hours.

He needed to know that she would remember that too.

Making love now with her was a pleasant experience that he did n't want to end in Los Angeles. They didn't repeat any movement, they didn't delay in any caress to compare them to these for a moment with what was done before. Everything was different. She felt the moisture of the hairs of his chest on her breasts and her heart skipped a couple of beats.

He venerated her breasts now. He never stopped to investigate her breasts in the three previous times as he was doing now. He touched, caressed, changed his lips by his hands and vice versa. Placed on their side, he penetrated her and found her ready to receive him fully. Laura's leg rested on his hip and the movement gave her a pleasure so intense that she moaned his name until she lost her breath rhythmically hugged his neck where he stayed for a long time feeling how he was rhythmically pushing his virile member again and again looking for the exact point to converge together at the same time. He gave himself up to please her patient, seductive, as gentle as she had always expected he could to be.

Their cry of pleasure drowned in short kisses. One, two, three, to the beat of the delicate thrusts of her hot sex and well placed between those thighs delivered to the pure enjoyment of infinite sensations.

Sated, they rested more than ten minutes without letting go.

When someone knocked on the door, it was difficult for them to disentangle themselves from the embrace in which they were involved. He got up and for the first time putting on his hotel service robe he went to attend. He signed the papers and received the clothes. Laura was already standing by the bed. She went to the bathroom wrapped in her robe and came back washed and dressed. Her T-shirt was green water. Her jeans fit perfectly to her body.

He looked at her with approval. While she was in the bathroom he had ordered breakfast. When he came out clean, combed and dressed from the bathroom, breakfast was already there. Laura saw that the trays were huge. There was hot coffee, Earl Gray tea for him, croissants, cheese, ham, cranberry jam, dried sponge cakes she liked, cream for coffee, and natural orange juice.

They ate breakfast feeding each other, laughing, making two or three comments about the flavors they were enjoying and as soon as they finished, they put the dirty clothes in plastic bags and put them carefully in the elegant bags of the clothing store.

The two looked for the last time the place when leaving the room as if it cost them to get rid of a very dear memory.

They went down and at the front desk Laura used the agency's credit card to pay for the expenses, even though he wanted to use his personal credit card thinking that Mildred would find out more about the account when doing the accounting, something she was so expert

They went to the car and the first kilometers were impersonal talk. Landscape. Events that happened there, Mulch and his potential partners Dallas, San Francisco and Detroit. Nothing personal. Nothing about of them. In full route, under a burning sun, he said:

What are we going to do with this, Laura?

What do you mean?

Well, I do not think you're in favor of "what happened in San Diego stays in San Diego" is not it?

Hummm ... no, but I have not considered it yet ...

Do you think that what happened between us is an obstacle to working together?

Hummm ... no. I do not think so.

And good?

She looked at the road with more attention than necessary.

Laura?

Oh, well I ... I believe in the facts now and I think it's a fact that ... happened between us ... One very beautiful indeed. Do you think the same?

As beautiful as I always imagined it would be, baby.

Sam Spade returns?

No, that's Remington Steele, intimate version ... he whispered, taking her hand to stroke it. She tensed. He interpreted it as nerves when driving on a route that was not so close to her.

When you want me to drive, you tell me, Laura.

I'll be fine. She said

Do you know something? If you ask me, I will tell you that this experience in San Diego has been very beautiful for me, Laura. I ... I think we got to the point that we were denying ourselves as capricious guys ... I for fear of committing myself, you for fear that I will go ...

She nodded. She expected to hear something else.

But I think we are adults, we are discovering something, we are building something and ... getting to Los Angeles does not have to be different from what we have lived in San Diego a few hours ago.

At least you're alive. "She laughed to relax her own nervousness.

And at least sure that I am me. He added putting his finger in the sore. Laura would never have wanted to hear that

You are you ... Remington Steele ... my own invention.

Laura ... I will be very honest with you. My name changes have been continuous and close. Those changes have been a way to survive. I want to propose something to you ...

She felt the hairs on his neck tighten. Alert, Laura!

I think we have to adapt to each other, to know each other better ... I mean in the sense of knowing that you can trust me as I actually trust you. I would love for us to have these same intimate moments of San Diego as part of who we are as a team.

Could you explain to me that please? She asked

What I want to say is that we are going to continue researching and working together, is not it?

She nodded with a shake of her head.

Well, that means spending a lot of time together, right?

Yes…

Well, we always go to your house or to mine to evaluate the day, the fact, the experience ... that should continue ... but ... in a much more pleasant way ... do not you think?

Hummm ... maybe ...

I do not know what you think but I would love to be able to stay with you when I take you home at night or you stay with me when Fred takes us ...

She was surprised by the proposal. That was almost a kind of coexistence.

She sighed in relief. He was willing to do that beyond his iron disposition not to get caught up in a relationship ...

She sighed in relief. He was willing to do that beyond his iron disposition not to get caught in a relationship ... But as always, he had taken things to his own point and his name again was forgotten. Not in forgetting her, but again he shied away from the subject. If they could ever converse at home, she would offer with soul and life to investigate, which in fact was the best she could do to explore that "little detail" that would always be in the middle of both. She enjoyed calling him Remington. He had taken that into consideration. He was happy that she murmured, groaned or shouted Remington from their very entrails when they were making love. Your point of it. Good. It was worth listening to his.

You are a free and independent woman ... I am the same in such terms ... But I think we can reconcile the fact that we want to be together in intimacy with what we do as work, do not you think?

She nodded again.

I want more than a glass of champagne, Laura. He said decisively.

Do you want to stay at home and go to work from there or do you want to stay at home until ... what should happen and go to your apartment at dawn?

He flinched in his seat.

I want us to go to work from your home or from mine ... indistinctly ... I can have some clothes in your loft and you can have some of your clothes in my apartment. I have a closet big enough ...

And when we need to be in our things, in our own spaces ... will you go home quietly? I mean, I love to run and you hang around ... I read late at night and you draw or paint ... or you see your proverbial movies ...

Well, I talk about staying with you in your loft because I want to do it and that you stay to sleep because you really want to stay ... could we ...?

Well, I think that if we respect our individuality ... we can try ... except for something ... you hate the stairs of the attic ...

Not if they take me to you ... he whispered as intimately as he could and with the implications he knew his words had.

You hate climbing the stairs but I have no problem getting to your flat except for the fact ... wanting to be in your flat ...

Maybe more times than you want to admit, is not it?

She looked at him askance with a defiant attitude in the look that he loved.

When she raised her forehead and stretched her neck so seductively he always wanted to kiss her.

Can you stop on the shoulder, Laura?

She stopped a few meters away.

Get out of the car, I'll drive, "he said

I dont see why I should ... - she began to say

I say this ... -explained him getting off and turning around in front of the engine of the car and reaching the door- Because I want to kiss you, darling ... and I do not like to kiss you ... - she murmured giving him his hand so that she descended- If I don't have you in my arms ...

The lips joined and they lingered long in the path from one to the other. From a car full of young boys, all occupants whistled and exclaimed wow! Go, give it hard! That's how it is done, boy! Show her how it's done, old man!

He noticed instantly that she was leaving angry. He pulled away too, but he pulled her to himself and gently hugged her.

No. Don't do this to us, honey ... we are not showing anything to anyone, we are giving ourselves a gift, love ...

She felt for the first time drunk with immense joy because he was demonstrating that she and he were just as they wanted to lose faith in each other and that he wasn't taking possession of her in any way. He was beginning to lay the foundations of the relationship and in a way she liked him because he was doing it because he was not being a self-confident man just to gloat. and he would respect her personality. She was surprised at that. The Remington Steele from a week ago would have proudly boasted by the young people taking it with more strength. This man in front of her was something else. He was that lover as well as she was.

However, there was a moment at that moment in the way that made her react by surprising him.

A van loaded with girls, apparently cheerleaders happened. All the girls shouted something:

Handsome! Hey, leave it and come with us! Bombón, wow ... loose that prey little girl ...!

Laura grabbed him between a bolt of tiny fingers mixed in his hair and absorbed him in a kiss that left him airless. A kiss that said YOU ARE MINE, REMINGTON STEELE. And the voices of disapproval of the daring group of Young ladies who left in the joyous vehicle were heard.

He, happy with that fieryness of Laura, took the wheel and drove quietly.

The air of the path that messed up his hair made the lock she loved too seductively on his forehead.

Laura thought: Now it's me who wants to stop and kiss him ...

Returning wasn't a task of two and a half hours. Nor would they forget the more or less quiet route 5 of that decade of the eighties between San Diego and Los Angeles. He did it in much longer than if they traveled on the bus ... And maybe even ... walking ...

To be continued…


End file.
